Heart Up!
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: Origami Letter dari Sasuke membuat Hinata mencoba berbagai hal agar bisa mengungkapkan perasaan yang ia pendam pada pria itu dengan bantuan Naruto tanpa mengetahui kalau sebenarnya Naruto menyukainya/"Aku senang sekali, ternyata ia memperhatikanku."/"Ganbatte ne."/RnR?


Konbawaa, Reader&NHLovers...^^

Dan inilah fic Gyu hari ini...padahal besok ada ulangan, dan UKK udah dekat T.T hedeh hedeh malah sempet-sempetnya. Pada awalnya sempet ragu mau lanjutin fic ini. Tapi biarlah, se-GaJe apapun fic yang ga-je-las plotnya ini, _I always love this pair._ Cekidot ^.^

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_I'm really trully take no provit and cover isn't mine too… XD_

**HEART UP!**

Warning: AU/OOC/GaJe/**Weird Plot**/Misstyp bertebaran/etc

_...you can stop read from now if you don't like…_

…

…

Pria berambut pirang itu menguap lebar tanda rasa ngantuk masih menyerang saraf-saraf otaknya. Ia berjalan menuju sekolah seperti biasanya sekarang. Dilihatnya teman yang lain juga sudah mulai berdatangan memasuki gerbang sekolah tapi yang paling menjadi perhatiannya sekarang adalah seorang gadis lavender yang tengah memegangi setumpuk buku paket yang akan dikembalikan ke perpustakaan.

"Harusnya kau tak perlu melakukan itu. Biarkan mereka mengembalikan bukunya sendiri, Hinata," sapa pria itu.

"E-Eh, _Ohayou_, Naruto-_kun_," jawab Hinata meskipun ia sedikit kerepotan sekarang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pria raven itu sedang memandangimu," ucap Naruto lagi dan membuat wajah Hinata kontan memerah juga buku yang dibawanya berjatuhan.

"_Mou_—Naruto, berhentilah menggodaku!" ucap Hinata yang kemudian memungut buku-buku itu dibantu dengan Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak katakan saja kau menyukainya?" tanya Naruto.

"S-Shhsh...jangan keras-keras, Naruto-_kun_. Nanti bisa terdengar Sasuke-_kun_."

"Biar saja."

"Naru..."

"Bercanda, biar kubantu!"

Naruto membantu mengangkat separuh buku paket itu dan meringankan bawaan Hinata. Mereka pun berjalan menuju perpustakaan dan menaruh buku itu lagi ke tempatnya. Mereka berdua adalah teman semasa kecil, sedari kecil Hinata tidak punya teman dan selalu duduk menyendiri di sudut kelas. Meski ia tidak punya banyak teman dan pendiam, Naruto selalu memperhatikan dan mengkhawatirkannya.

Semenjak _Junior Highschool_, Hinata sudah menyukai Sasuke. Namun gadis itu tak pernah berani menyatakan perasaannya pada pria itu. Selain Sasuke pria yang _cool_ dan dikelilingi banyak wanita, rasa kurang percaya diri Hinata membuatnya tak pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Kau ini, jangan mau disuruh seenaknya oleh orang lain!" ucap Naruto sambil terus menaruh buku itu di raknya.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin bisa membantu," sahut Hinata.

"Lalu...mau sampai kapan?"

"S-Sampai kapan, apa?"

"Apa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke. Kau sudah sangat lama menyukainya, kenapa tidak katakan saja?" tanya Naruto dan sontak wajah Hinata langsung bersemu.

"A-Aku dan dia memiliki perbedaan yang terlalu jauh. Lagipula, Sasuke tidak cocok dengan gadis kuper sepertiku," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

"Begitukah?" Naruto tersenyum tipis.

**:&&&:**

Naruto dan Hinata masuk ke kelas setelah selesai mengembalikan semua buku ke perpustakaan. Mereka duduk di bangku masing-masing. Beda dengan Naruto yang langsung bersenda gurau dengan yang lain saat di kelas, Hinata hanya duduk diam menyendiri, melamunkan sesuatu sembari memandangi seorang pria berambut raven yang duduk agak jauh di depannya.

Naruto melirik Hinata sejenak dan sadar kalau dari kejauhan gadis itu masih memandangi Sasuke yang duduk jauh di depannya. Naruto menghela nafas kecil saat mengingat kata-kata gadis itu sewaktu di perpustakaan tadi.

'Kau berbohong. Aku tau kau sangat menginginkannya dan ingin sekali menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Aku tahu karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu, gadis bodoh,' gumam Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Berdiri!"

Seluruh siswa berdiri saat guru bahasa jepang mereka masuk dalam kelas. Seorang guru yang cukup ceria dengan bekas luka di hidungnya, Iruka-_sensei_. Tapi sebenarnya di akhir semester seperti ini tidak ada lagi yang perlu dipelajari. Lagipula mereka semua sudah melewati ulangan yang menegangkan sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya materi yang dipelajari sudah habis, jadi hari ini kita akan membuat _Origami Letter_ untuk menghabiskan waktu," ucap Iruka.

"_Origami...Letter_?" para murid langsung kebingungan.

"Sebuah surat kecil kemudian dilipat bentuk origami yang kalian suka. Tantangannya adalah kalian tidak boleh membiarkan pesannya sampai terlihat karena bentuk origaminya, bagaimana?" tanya Iruka lagi.

"E-to..._sensei_. Setelah selesai menulis lalu diapakan?" tanya Ino.

"Selesai menulis suratnya lalu tulis nama pengirim dan nama orang yang dituju. Setelah itu sembunyikan dalam bentuk origami, sudah paham?" jawab Iruka lagi.

'B-Bagaimana ini, apa yang harus kutulis, untuk siapa?' gumam Hinata yang langsung muram saat berurusan dengan hal seperti ini.

Dari kejauhan Naruto memandang Hinata yang sedang gelisah juga bermuram durja. Tentu saja gadis itu kesulitan saat tidak tahu apa yang harus ia tulis dan untuk siapa diberikan. Naruto memandang kertas kecil di tangannya kemudian mencorat-coret benda itu.

_**from: Naruto**_

_**to: Hinata**_

_**Terima kasih sudah membantuku sewaktu ulangan fisika kemarin.**_

'Apa kurang panjang?' gumam Naruto lagi.

_**from: Naruto**_

_**to: Hinata**_

_**Terima kasih sudah membantuku sewaktu ulangan fisika, kimia, matematika, dan biologi kemarin. Dan maaf juga aku sempat menyalin PR Sejarah punyamu.**_

'Apa sebaiknya tidak usah membahas masalah ini?' gumam Naruto lagi dengan tak jelas.

_**from: Naruto**_

_**to: Hinata**_

_**Kau terlihat cantik saat tidak memakai—**_

'Kenapa jadi vulgar begini?' Naruto langsung meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya.

Pria itu pun kebingungan dengan apa yang ingin dia tulis. Dipandanginya lagi Hinata yang sudah tidak terlihat cemas seperti sebelumnya, namun dari raut wajahnya gadis itu tetap tidak merasa senang tentunya. Naruto melirik pria raven yang duduk agak jauh dan bersebrangan meja dengan Hinata, akhirnya ia pun mendapat inspirasi untuk menulis surat kecilnya.

Cukup lama membuatnya karena saat dibuat origami tiba-tiba isi surat malah kelihatan dan membuat para murid kesal juga berusaha keras. Setelah semuanya selesai dan tepat sekali menghabiskan banyak waktu, murid-murid pun mengumpulkan _Origami Letter_ itu ke meja Iruka. Iruka sedikit mencatat untuk memastikan semuanya membuat surat dan setelahnya surat origami itu dibagikan pada orang yang dituju.

Suasana langsung ricuh dan berisik sesaat setelah Iruka-_sensei _meninggalkan kelas. Semua murid membaca surat yang diberikan padanya. Jelas saja yang paling banyak mendapat surat adalah Sasuke, pria pujaan kelas. Hampir seluruh wanita sekelasnya mengirim surat kecil dan manis bahkan sedikit eksplisit buatnya. Naruto menghela nafas saat tau ia mendapat surat bukan dari wanita, sementara Hinata tersenyum haru lalu berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Naru...hiks...aku dapat satu surat," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum bahagia sampai meneteskan air mata, wajar saja gadis itu tak punya banyak teman jadi hal itu sangat berarti baginya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu...dari siapa?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata membuka origami pesawat terbang kecil itu lagi dan memperlihatkan isi suratnya kepada Naruto. Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat siapa pengirim surat itu sedangkan Hinata sangat terharu—mungkin sangat sangat bahagia.

_** from: Sasuke**_

_**to: Hinata**_

_** Aku suka sifatmu yang manis itu.**_

"Aku senang sekali..._kami-sama_. Ternyata ia memperhatikanku," ucap Hinata sambil memeluk erat kertas itu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu...sepertinya ini kode," goda Naruto dan membuat wajah Hinata merona merah.

"U-Um." Hinata mengangguk

"_Ganbatte ne_." Naruto menyemangati Hinata lagi.

Meski begitu Naruto tetap menyemangati Hinata yang sangat bahagia. Jauh di dalam relung hatinya ia merasakan sakit, benar-benar sakit—karena sebenarnya ia begitu menyukai gadis itu. Rasa goresan yang sangat menyedihkan buatnya untuk tetap tersenyum.

**XXX**

Sebuah pagi yang baru di _Konoha Senior Highschool_. Suasana embun dan udara yang dingin serta matahari yang masih belum sepenuhnya keluar memberi aroma pada pagi yang indah ini. Disisi lain terlihat dua orang tengah berbincang dalam kelas sembari menikmati suasana pagi ini.

"Hoo...aku tidak percaya. Kau sampai mau melakukan ini," ucap Naruto saat memandangi kotak kecil bertuliskan _Contact Lens_.

"A-Aku dengar k-kalau Sasuke-_kun_ suka dengan wanita yang memiliki Iris mata sama dengannya," jawab Hinata.

"Ne- Kau yakin? Cepat atau lambat dia akan tau kalau itu _Contact Lens_ lho," ucap Naruto sambil menjungkitkan bangkunya ke depan belakang.

"Se-Setidaknya sampai ia bisa menerimaku apa adanya," balas Hinata lagi.

Hinata mencoba memasang Contact Lens itu dengan cermin kecil yang dipegangi oleh Naruto. Tapi begitu ingin memakainya Hinata langsung menariknya kembali karena ragu dan mencoba memakai lagi. Hal itu terjadi berulang-ulang sampai memakan waktu cukup lama, membuat Naruto langsung kesal.

"Cepatlah!" ucap Naruto.

"S-Sebentar lagi," balas Hinata.

"Kau sudah katakan itu 13 kali, ini sudah 20 menit. Kenapa memasang _Contact Lens_ saja lama sekali?" balas Naruto yang sudah kesal.

"A-Aku takut."

"_Mattaku_."

Naruto menghela nafas melihat Hinata sudah mulai memakai _Contact Lens_ itu. Iris mata yang tadinya _amethyst_ mulai berubah menjadi Iris _onyx_ seperti Sasuke. Jauh dalam hati Naruto ia cemburu pada Sasuke, gadis itu sampai mau melakukan sejauh ini hanya untuk pria itu.

Beberapa lama setelah Hinata selesai memasang _Contact Lens_, pintu ruangan dibuka dan seorang pria berambut raven masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Hinata langsung gugup dan Naruto sendiri hanya menghela nafas.

"Sudah sana, tunggu apa lagi?" tanya Naruto dan gadis itu pun mengangguk kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"U-Um..._O-Ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Hinata.

"Mn, _Ohayou Gouzaimashu_, Hyuuga-_san_," balas Sasuke, agak lama tapi pria itu sedikit memandangi mata Hinata dan membuat wajah gadis itu memerah.

"Itu..._Contact Lens_...'kah?" tanya Sasuke dan membuat Naruto yang di kejauhan _sweatdrop_.

'Sudah kuduga, pasti langsung ketahuan. Sekarang apa alasanmu?' gumam Naruto yang terus memandangi mereka berdua.

"E-Etoo...U-Um. S-Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini penglihatanku mulai menurun. A-Aku malu memakai kacamata j-jadi lebih memilih_ Contact Lens_," balas Hinata.

"Hn, begitukah. Kau...terlihat cukup cantik seperti itu," balas Sasuke dan membuat wajah Hinata memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

'Baguslah kalau dia suka—Ugh, g-gawat?' Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang pusing, ini karena akhir-akhir ini Naruto mulai terserang _anemia_ yang cukup kronis buatnya.

Meski sekarang sedang pusing berat Naruto mencoba menyembunyikannya. Ketika Hinata meliriknya Naruto tersenyum dan sedikit melambai membuat gadis itu senang, ia tak begitu menyadari kalau Naruto sudah sangat pucat sekarang.

Semenjak waktu istirahat bahkan menjelang pulang Naruto melihat Hinata sudah tidak begitu canggung lagi saat berbicara dengan Sasuke. Malah kelihatannya gadis itu sangat senang karena topik pembahasannya tidak ditanggapi dingin oleh Sasuke, biasanya jika gadis-gadis berinteraksi dengan pria itu maka takkan begitu mendapat perhatian. Bagi Naruto hal ini cukup...menyebalkan, dalam hatinya ia iri pada Sasuke tetapi meski begitu ia senang Hinata begitu bahagia sekarang.

"Pulang bersama?" tanya Naruto pelan sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata.

"S-Sebenarnya kami tadi membicarakan tentang peragaan _fisikanematich_ di universitas kota. J-Jadi, setelah itu tidak kaku lagi dan d-dia t-ternyata sangat menyukai fisika sama sepertiku...k-karena itu..."

Naruto menatap wajah Hinata yang merona merah kemudian tersenyum pahit, "Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Naruto lagi.

"_Ganbatte..ne.._" Naruto berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Hinata, tapi gadis itu menyadari sesuatu saat suara Naruto sedikit tersendat sebelum pergi.

"_A-Ano_, Naru..._Daijobu_? Naru-_kun_ terlihat pucat hari ini," tanya Hinata dengan nada khawatir.

"T-Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kurang tidur. Cepatlah, Sasuke sudah menunggumu." Naruto melirik di jendela seorang pria berambut raven tengah berdiri di depan gerbang menunggu seseorang sementara murid-murid yang lain pulang.

Hinata terdiam. Ia pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto terhenti menyadari Hinata sudah menghilang. Dilihatnya di luar jendela, gadis itu tengah berbincang sesuatu dengan Sasuke. Tangan Naruto meremas permukaan jendela yang licin, entah kenapa jauh dalam hati kecilnya ia tak ingin Hinata pergi bersama Sasuke, ia tak ingin gadis itu jauh darinya. Dalam hatinya ia tak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Ia pun berjalan pulang namun—

"Naruto-_kun_..."

Naruto melirik ke belakang, tanpa menunggu apapun Hinata langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya berjalan bersama. Naruto terkejut, harusnya Hinata sudah pulang atau jalan bersama dengan Sasuke tapi kenapa ia malah kembali?

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tahu pasti Naruto-_kun_ sakit. Wajahmu pucat dan jalanmu saja seperti orang mabuk, kamu pasti pusing 'kan?" ucap Hinata lagi.

"B-Bodoh. Sekarang itu kesempatan untuk bersama Sasuke dan harusnya—"

"Itu bisa saja lain kali 'kan. Sekarang Naru lebih penting," potong Hinata.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kesal-Sangat kesal rasanya sekarang. Kesal ia menyadari sesuatu hal yaitu kenyataan bahwa Hinata tidak menyukainya dan menyukai Sasuke. Tapi kenapa disaat ia punya waktu yang bahkan tak mungkin ia bisa dapatkan lagi untuk bersama Sasuke, Hinata malah mengkhawatirkannya dan memilih bersamanya. Tapi dalam hatinya ia senang...saat tangan hangat itu memegangnya, saat gadis itu mengkhawatirkannya, saat gadis itu perhatian padanya.

"Naruto-_kun_..._arigatou ne_. Selama ini Naru selalu mendukungku dan selalu ada saat aku memerlukanmu. Naru memang temanku yang paling baik," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

'Jadi hanya teman...'kah?' Naruto mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum meskipun kata-kata itu cukup menyakitkan.

"Ne- Boleh tidak aku ke rumahmu?"

"Mau apa?"

"Aku perlu sedikit bantuan."

**:&&&:**

Iris _Onyx_ itu saling bertemu satu sama lain. Wajah gadis itu memerah saat memandangi wajah sang pria yang begitu tampan, rambut ravennya dengan tataan yang cukup lucu, dan seluruhnya yang begitu sempurna. Bibirnya tak bisa bergerak dan kaku saat wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dengannya, ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun saat sosok itu terasa memandanginya dan menunggu apa yang gadis itu ingin katakan.

"A-Aku...A-Aku...S-Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ A-Aku..." Hinata tak mampu mengatakan apa yang sedari tadi sudah ia latih bersama Naruto.

"Cepat! Tanganku mulai lelah...bisa tidak?" tanya Naruto yang terus memegangi **Foto Sasuke** di depan wajah Hinata.

"T-Tidak bisaaa... Karena saat melihat wajahnya, aku tak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi." Hinata langsung duduk muram di pojok kamar Naruto.

"Baiklah." Naruto memasukkan foto Sasuke kembali dalam lacinya.

"Sekarang...jangan lihat dia tapi lihat aku," lanjut Naruto.

"K-Kenapa?"

"Anggap saja aku Sasuke."

Hinata menunduk mencoba mengendalikan detak jantungnya lagi, "Baiklah, kalau Naru tidak masalah."

Naruto duduk di kasur memandangi Hinata yang duduk di bawahnya tengah merakit kata-kata untuk diungkapkan. Naruto mencoba memasang wajah _stoic_ yaitu ekspresi yang sering Sasuke buat ketika gadis-gadis mendekatinya. Hinata pun menghela nafas pertanda siap dan memandangi lekat-lekat wajah Naruto.

"A-Aku...Sejak _Junior Highschool_ aku selalu memperhatikan Sasuke-_kun_. Sasuke-_kun_, kamu hebat di bidang olahraga basket, kamu juga pintar dalam hal mata pelajaran, selain itu Sasuke-_kun_ kamu tidak pernah mengacuhkan orang meskipun kamu sendiri kesal kita orang itu selalu mencoba dekat denganmu, karena itulah kamu hanya mengurangi tanggapanmu." Hinata menelan air liurnya mencoba memikirkan kata selanjutnya.

'Baguslah, kalau bicaranya sudah lancar,' gumam Naruto.

"A-Aku menyukaimu Sasuke-_kun_," lanjut Hinata sembari memandang lekat-lekat mata Naruto, Naruto pun menghela nafas mendengar kata-kata Hinata.

"Aku juga...selalu memperhatikanmu. Kau baik dan senang membantu temanmu. Meskipun itu tugas berat dan kau sendiri tidak ingin mengerjakannya tetapi kau tetap melakukannya dengan penuh semangat. Kau lebih mementingkan orang lain ketimbang dirimu sendiri, sikapmu yang pendiam menutupi dirimu yang sebenarnya perhatian. Aku tahu itu karena aku selalu melihatmu. Dan aku...juga menyukaimu, Hinata," jawab Naruto dan membuat wajah Hinata merona merah.

"A-Ah...E-Eto...N-Naru-_kun_..."

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah siap bicara dengan Sasuke." Naruto memegangi kepala Hinata dan menggosok-gosoknya pelan.

"_M-Mou_—Naruto-_kun_."

"Lihat wajahmu memerah."

"Naru..."

Naruto tersenyum memandangi gadis di depannya. Sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa lega di hatinya sudah bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Hinata meskipun dalam pandangan Hinata ia sebagai Sasuke. Sedikit menyesal ia tak bisa mengungkapkannya sebagai Naruto, dirinya sendiri. Entah mengapa walaupun ia begitu menyukainya, ia tetap tak bisa mengatakannya.

**XXX**

Gadis lavender itu berjalan menembus hawa dinginnya pagi. Dengan syal ungunya yang hanya memberikan sedikit kehangatan di lehernya ia memegang sekantung plastik dari daftar kecil yang Naruto buat.

Naruto juga mengenal Sasuke bahkan lebih banyak ketimbang dia. Karena itu Naruto membuatkan Hinata daftar tentang apa-apa saja yang Sasuke sukai. Selesai berbelanja Hinata langsung pergi menuju sekolah. Ia berjalan senang sambil membawa jus tomat, _black chocolate_, dan satu kaleng _ocha _hitam.

Tak beberapa jauh dari pintu masuk sekolah Hinata terkejut mendapati Sasuke tengah berjalan berdua ke sekolah bersama seorang gadis berambut pink, Haruno Sakura temannya di kelas sebelah. Kantong plastik putih itu jatuh bersama perasaannya saat melihat wajah Sasuke dan Sakura begitu berseri-seri ketika berjalan bersama. Ternyata ia menyadari bahwa perasaannya tidak mungkin lagi tersampaikan—sudah terlambat.

Perasaan Hinata begitu _drop_. Ia tidak fokus dalam pelajaran, terkadang ia samasekali tak memperhatikan guru menjelaskan. Naruto sedikit terkejut menyadari hal ini, ia mencoba menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hinata dan kenapa gadis ini terlihat begitu sedih.

Seusai waktu istirahat tiba, Hinata pun hanya duduk menyendiri di lantai atas memandangi langit biru. Naruto melirik gadis yang tidak seperti biasanya itu dan mencoba menghampirinya. Agak lama tapi Hinata mulai sedikit menjelaskan apa dan kenapa ia begitu tidak bersemangat hari ini.

"Setahuku Sasuke belum pernah punya pacar hingga saat ini." Naruto memegang dagunya.

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi setelah aku bertanya pada beberapa anak kelas sebelah, mereka bilang Sakura memang cukup dekat dengan Sasuke." Hinata memeluk erat surat kecil Sasuke yang masih ia simpan sampai sekarang.

"Sudah tidak mungkin. Melihat hal itu aku takkan mungkin bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku." Hinata meneteskan airmata merasakan momen pahit ini.

"Lalu...bukankah itu belum pasti? Dan bukankah kau sudah berusaha keras hingga sejauh ini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Lagipula kau sudah menyukainya sejak _Junior Highchool_, jangan menyerah sampai disini hanya karena ketidakpastian itu," lanjut Naruto.

"**Karena meskipun aku mengungkapkannya semua itu percuma 'kan,**" ucap Hinata dan sukses membungkam Naruto.

Naruto terdiam. Meskipun ia terus mencoba menyemangati Hinata, dirinya sendiri merasakan kesakitan karena hatinya berlainan dengan apa yang mulutnya terus katakan. Ia mencoba agar Hinata bisa memenangkan perasaan Sasuke, bertindak seolah ia mendukung hubungan mereka dan membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

Kini, Hinata malah menyerah pada perasaannya terhadap Sasuke dan meghancurkan drama Naruto yang sudah ia susun sebaik mungkin. Sekarang semakin Naruto memberi semangat pada Hinata tentang perasaannya pada Sasuke, semakin pula ia menghancurkan perasaan cintanya pada Hinata. Benar-benar situasi yang menyakitkan untuk Naruto.

"Tapi meski begitu...kau menyukainya 'kan? Kau ingin mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya 'kan? Meski itu sulit, meski itu mungkin takkan berhasil—"

"I-Itu urusanku. Naruto-_kun_ tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini," potong Hinata.

"G-Gadis bodoh. **Aku membantumu sampai sejauh ini karena aku mencintaimu**." Naruto memegangi kedua bahu Hinata dan membuat gadis itu terkejut menyadari kata-kata pria di depannya.

"Selama ini hanya ada Sasuke di matamu, meskipun begitu aku tak menyerah pada perasaanku. Asalkan kau bahagia meskipun itu tak harus aku...meskipun itu bukan diriku yang bersamamu. Selama perasaanku padamu tetap hidup, aku tak peduli," ucap Naruto lagi dan sukses membuat Hinata terdiam.

"Karena itu...kau juga. Jangan pernah menyerah dengan perasaanmu padanya, setidaknya ungkapkan apa kata hatimu," lanjut Naruto lagi yang terus memandang mata Hinata sampai gadis itu pun tertunduk.

Hinata menguatkan hatinya menyadari semua kata-kata Naruto. Setidaknya ia harus bisa mengungkapkannya pada Sasuke. Tak peduli apakah Sasuke akan menerimanya atau mungkin menolaknya. Setidaknya yang ia tahu Sasuke pernah memperhatikannya, ia yakin Sasuke juga pasti menyadari perasaannya. Hinata meremas surat kecil itu dan menepis tangan Naruto kemudian berlari menuruni tangga.

Naruto terdiam di tempatnya melepas kepergian Hinata. Kali ini ia benar-benar mengatakannya, bukan sebagai Sasuke tapi sebagai dirinya sendiri. Memang, cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia tak bisa menanggung rasa sakit itu lebih lama lagi. Kini ia duduk bersandar di pembatas gedung sekolah dan memandangi langit.

'_Ganbatte ne_, Hinata,' gumam Naruto.

Disisi lain, Hinata berhasil menemukan Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan. Sasuke terhenti melihat Hinata yang menghampirinya bahkan sampai terengah-engah. Gadis itu mengatur nafasnya kemudian mengeluarkan sepucuk surat kecil dari kantungnya.

"A-Ano...S-Sasuke-_kun_. Kemarin sewaktu Iruka-_sensei_ menyuruh membuat _Origami Letter_. A-Aku senang, A-Aku senang sekali dapat surat darimu." Hinata memberikan surat kecil itu pada Sasuke dan pria itu memandangi tulisan dalam kertas itu.

"Se-Sebenarnya aku sangat menyukai—"

"_Gomen ne _Hyuuga_-san_. Tapi surat ini bukan aku yang menulisnya." Sasuke mengembalikan surat kecil itu dan membuat Hinata _shock_.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyombongkan diri, tetapi tulisanku tidak sejelek itu. Maaf, tapi aku sedang ada keperluan di ruang OSIS..." Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

'L-Lantas siapa yang menulis ini?' gumam Hinata.

Hinata tertunduk dan perlahan melepas _Contact Lens_ miliknya dan pergi mendekati bak sampah kemudian membuangnya, juga kertas kecil itu beserta beberapa sampah kecil yang ia bawa di kantungnya. Tapi tangannya terhenti saat ingin membuang sebuah daftar kecil yang Naruto tulis untuk ia beli pagi tadi. Hinata mengambil kembali surat kecil yang tadi ia buang kemudain membandingkan tulisan di daftar itu dan juga surat kecil tersebut.

'M-Mungkinkah?'

**:&&&:**

'Sekarang pasti ia sudah mengatakannya. Kira-kira bagaimana hasilnya ya?' tanya Naruto pada hati kecilnya.

Dipandanginya gugusan awan yang perlahan tertiup angin menutupi sinar matahari. Pemandangan indah, angin sepoi-sepoi, seorang gadis berdiri di depannya—tunggu seorang gadis berdiri di depannya membuat Naruto langsung tersadar.

Hinata menunduk meremas kedua kertas di tangannya. Naruto menyadari hal itu dan ia mengenali kalau kertas satunya adalah daftar yang ia buat. Sontak Naruto langsung gugup, mungkinkah Hinata sudah mengetahui kalau ialah yang menulis surat itu dengan membandingkan tulisannya?

Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan menunduk dan aura yang menyeramkan serta suram.

"T-Tunggu sebentar, j-jangan marah dulu! Aku bisa jelaskan semua—"

Naruto terkejut saat gadis lavender itu malah memeluknya dengan erat. Hinata mengeratkan lagi pelukannya di punggung Naruto seakan-akan tak ingin pria itu pergi darinya. Naruto mulai tenang karena firasatnya mengatakan kalau Hinata takkan marah tentang hal ini.

"_Arigatou_, Naruto_-kun_. Selama ini kamu sudah membantuku."

"Bodohnya aku baru menyadari kau sampai melakukan semua ini agar aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Dan entah kenapa saat aku ingin menyatakannya, malah Naruto-_kun_ yang selalu muncul dalam pikiranku," lanjut Hinata dan membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Naruto-_kun_ yang selalu ada dalam pikiranku. Wajahmu, senyumanmu, kata-katamu yang selalu menyemangatiku...aku baru sadar kalau Naruto ialah satu-satunya orang yang selalu ada untukku." Hinata meneteskan air matanya dan menangis dalam pelukan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam kemudian membalas pelukan gadis itu, "Jadi, kenapa kau tak mengatakan kalau kau juga menyukaiku?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Tidak perlu 'kan. Lagipula aku menyukaimu dengan rasa bukan dengan kata. Selain itu..." Hinata memegangi dagu Naruto dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap Iris _blue sapphire_ pria itu kemudian tersenyum manis padanya.

"Selain itu bukankah satu senyuman yang tulus lebih bermakna dari pada seribu kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan setengah hati?"

Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pria itu mencoba menghapus sedikit demi sedikit jarak antara mereka berdua. Walau hatinya sangat malu ketika perasaannya menuntunnya untuk melakukan ini namun ia tetap memaksakannya meski dengan wajah bersemu. Tapi belum begitu dekat bahkan belum sampai Naruto sudah tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi gadis itu dan membatalkan ciuman pertama mereka.

"K-Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah. Aku tak tahan melihat ekspresi bodohmu itu," jawab Naruto dengan cerianya.

"Mn, apa kau marah karena aku tidak mengatakannya?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya sebelum waktu memanggil untuk itu."

"A-Alasan macam apa itu."

"Sudahlah...ayo kembali ke kelas!" Naruto berdiri melepaskan dirinya dari Hinata begitupula dengan Hinata.

"Ne-..." Naruto terhenti sejenak saat Hinata menyapa dari belakang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"_Daisuki yo, _Naruto-_kun_," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis pada pria itu.

"Ah, aku juga... dan mulai sekarang..." Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata lagi kemudian menggenggam erat jemari gadis itu.

"Aku sangat menantikan saat-saat kita bisa pulang bersama..."

**...**

**...**

**~OWARI~**

Daaan, endingnya gantung... T_T #pundung seketika. Maklumm dikarenakan otak pas-pasan #yaealah kalau gede ngga muat# dan lagi ngga mood karena dihantui Ulangan.. ToT #Oh no, Oh no# Jadi seadanya dulu ya, _minna-san_. Jaa Ne-

_Don't forget toooo..._

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Like it Readers! ^^


End file.
